The Return of a True Good Friend/Transcript
Prologue: Titans Headquarters Robin: (from inside the tower) "Well, you guys, it looks like another day ahead of us." Starfire: "I agree with you, Robin, everything looks real nice around here." Raven: "Except for when the villain enemies show up in sight." Beast Boy: "Good point, Raven, but now that I've learned the fact that things change, I'm alright with that for now." Cyborg: (walking right up to Beast Boy) "I gotta hand it to you, BB, but I sometimes miss Terra more than anything." Speedy: "Yeah right, so do I." Aqualad: "I'm pretty sure she'll return eventually." Bumblebee: "Maybe some other time." Mas: "Sí, por supuesto que es verdad." ("Yes, of course it's true.") Menos: "Esa es toda la razón." ("That's absolutely right.") Hot Spot: "There are some things that change." Wildebeest: "And there are some things that never change." Sirens Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, follow me!" Fade to a black screen............ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat anything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans, go Continues In Background go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans, go '(spoken) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The downtown Jump City streets Cinderblock: And Grunting Plasmus: And Gurgling Overload: "Destroy, search destroy." Screaming In Fear Robin: (off screen) "Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, stop right there!" Cyborg: "You're not gettin' away with it!" Speedy: "That's right!" Aqualad: "You guys are going down!" Bumblebee: "Not without a fight!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The Teen Titans and Titans East begin fighting against Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. Robin: (throwing his Birdarang and exploding discs) "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Beast Boy transforms from a gorilla to a cheetah and a pelican, then begins attacking them as well. Starfire: "Take this and that!" Raven: "You guys are going down." Raven: (teleporting 3 heavy crates) "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The 3 heavy crates land right on Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload, which knocks them out cold on the ground. Robin: "Alright, we knocked them out real good!" Beast Boy: "We finally did it!" Cyborg: "Booyah, I knew we could beat them fair and square!" Beast Boy: "I sure wish Terra would've been here to see all of this." Terra: (off screen) "Did somebody mention my name?" The Teen Titans and Titans East turn themselves around and notice that Terra has finally returned to rejoin the Teen Titans team. Terra begins using her geo-kinetic powers, which have eventually returned and begins tying up Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. Terra: "That'll teach them not to mess around in the city streets when I'm not here." Aqualad: "I can't believe my eyes, Terra's back already?" Speedy: "Wow, she is." Cyborg: "Hey, Terra, it's nice to have you back, we missed you more than anything." Robin: "It's good to see you again." Terra: "I know, you guys, I finally decided to come back and rejoin the team." Starfire: "So, Terra, now that you are back, can you tell all of us how you got your geo-kinetic powers back?" Terra: "Well, it all began way back when I was Slade's apprentice at 1st, but then I got out of it, then he got defeated and right after my powers triggered that volcano, and I sacrificed myself into a stone statue, then I eventually reversed back to life, and became a school girl to hide from Slade's evil clutches, but then in gym class when we were all playing volley ball, I noticed something very peculiar." Flashback to Terra as a school girl in gym class. School Girl/Terra: "Hey, what's happening? (she notices her geo-kinetic powers are returning) my geo-kinetic powers are returning, I must tell Robin, Beast Boy and the others!" End flashback sequence......... Terra: "And that's exactly how I got my powers back." Beast Boy: "So, Terra, now that you're back, do you think you can rejoin the Teen Titans team?" Terra: "Why sure, Beast Boy, of course I'd like to rejoin your team>" Beast: "Sweet, how super thrilling." Speedy: "Well, me, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Mas Y Menos must get back to our tower right now." Robin: "Alright, you guys, we'll see you next week." Back inside Titans Headquarters Terra: (from inside the tower) "Wow, so this is my bedroom, the 1 that you guys designed for me, right?" Robin: "That's exactly right, Terra." Beast Boy: "And here's the mirror box that I made for you the other day." Terra: "Wow, thanks, you guys, everything in here looks real nice and relaxing." Raven: "Sure is, though." Cyborg: "This place even looks clean as a golden whistle around here." Starfire: "I could not even disagree more." Sirens Wailing Again Robin: "Titans, more trouble, let's go!" The 6 Teen Titans go off on another crime fighting mission......... Back outside the city streets They all notice that it's Mad Mod this time...... Terra: "Mad Mod?!?" Cyborg: "It can't be!" Starfire: "Tell me we are not seeing this!" Raven: "Well, surprise, surprise." Beast Boy: "I think we're still ready to take him down!" Mad Mod: "Well, Teen Titans, it looks like your entire days are about to come to an end." Robin: "That's not gonna happen this time, Mad Mod!" Beast Boy: "And you're not getting away with it!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 6 Teen Titans begin fighting against Mad Mod by avoiding his powerful attacks. Beast Boy is fighting as a gorilla, a skunk and a cheetah. Terra: (using her geo-kinetic powers) "A little bit of rocks and dirt won't hurt 1 bit." Terra: "Take this and that!" Mad Mod: "Nice try, now get a load of my hypno-screens." Mad Mod activates the hypno screens....... Robin: "Alright, Titans, whatever you do, don't look at the-" The 5 Teen Titans (except for Beast Boy) cover their eyes. Beast Boy: And Drooling Robin: "Hypno-screens." Cyborg: "Come on, Terra, hurry up and make him laugh." Terra: (holding up the hypnotized Beast Boy) "Why did the duck cross the road?" (Brief Pause) Terra: "Because the chicken took a vacation." Beast Boy: (snapping back to his normal self again and laughing his head off) "Good 1, Terra, you got it real good this time." Terra: "I know that, but we still need to keep going." Beast Boy and Terra begin catching up with their team mates and Mad Mod notices them. Raven and Terra use their powers to move a great big quilt around and use it to cover Mad Mod's face. Mad Mod: "Hey, what' s going on?!? I can't see anything, who turned out the lights?!?" Mad Mod falls right through a deep underground.... Beast Boy: "Alright, we got him real good!" Robin: "Nice work, Titans, now let's go back to the tower for some relaxation." Scene 2: Back inside Teen Titans Headquarters Beast Boy: (from inside the tower) "Well, it sure is good to be back home again." Terra: "I agree with you, Beast Boy, how 'bout we watch a well made movie on television about the times we almost never made it together as always?" Beast Boy: "Good idea, Terra, put it in the DVD player." Terra puts the DVD in the DVD player and a clip from season 5 episode 513: "Things Change" begins playing on the plasma television screen. School Girl's/Terra: "Things were never the way you remember, (she turns back around) things change, Beast Boy, the girl you want me to be is just a memory, you're the Teen Titan, that's who you are, that's not me, I'm not a hero, I'm not out to save the world, I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." Terra: "Oh my word, I can't believe I actually said those things." Beast Boy: "Well, it's no big deal any way, Terra, but at least we're all back together again." Terra: "That's good, and I promise not to leave this team no matter what happens." Raven: "Shouldn't we be celebrating or something?" Beast Boy: "That's right, 'cause now it's time for the all you can eat-" Cyborg and Beast Boy: "Dinner explosion!" Beast Boy: "Alright, who wants tofu burgers?" Cyborg: "Oh man, nobody like me wants a tofu burger for dinner." Beast Boy: "Well, I'' do, pass me the chocolate soy milk." Cyborg: "Well, I'm not going anywhere near the chocolate soy milk, then nobody wants it." Fade to another black screen....... End Production Credits '''''Directed by Michael Chang Written by Amy Wolfram Voice Cast Member Credits Scott Menville as Robin (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) T'Keyah Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) Freddie Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload (voices)' Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts